HELLSING RESURRECTION
by ZOMBIEAC
Summary: WHAT HAPPENED 30 YEARS AGO WITH THE LAST BATTALION WAS IT REALLY PLANED OUT IN THE BEGINNING OF WWII OR BEFORE THAT. WAS THE MAJOR AND HIS PLANS JUST A FRONT FOR A BIGGER THREAT? HOW DID THE NAZIS COME UP WITH THE IDEA OF THE UNDEAD PROJECT?
1. CH 1 Alucard is kicking ass and baking?

**_HEY GUYS THIS IS JUST A DISCLAIMER I DONT OWN HELLSING OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR THE ONES I CREATED WHICH IF YOUR A FAN OF THE MANGA AND ANIME LIKE I AM YOU WOULD KNOW WHICH ONES ARE MINE. THIS STORY IS BASED MAINLY OFF FROM THE MANGA AND NOT THE ANIME AND IS SET 30 YEARS AFTER THE EVENTS OF THE PAST VAMPIRE NAZI WAR. SO PLEASE RELAX AND ENJOY. _**

A middle aged woman sits in her wheelchair behind a desk. Her glasses were on the desk infront of her on the vast amounts of paperwork. She rubbed her eyes as she puffed on her cigar. Then she coughed violently as she covered her mouth.

"You should really quite master" A voice said from behind her

Integra wipes her mouth not saying a word as she continues reading some papers.

Alucard walks from behind her in front of her desk and leans up to her face smiling as he stares at her. Integra continues to read the piece of paper till she got annoyed with him and her eyes met his.

"What is it?"

"You know if you let me change you you can smoke all you want without a worry"

Integra went back to reading the piece of paper without saying a word. Alucard chuckles.

"This is so boring letting Police girl have all the fun"

"Because everyone else thinks your still gone I want to only use as a last resort since I have Seras now"

Alucard looks out the window behind Integra. He stared at the full moon as it shined above britain.

"Hmmm maybe it is a good idea besides after the Major left things have gotten boring and I am getting tired of fighting piece of shit vampires"

Alucard walks to the wall and phases through it as Integra continued to read more paper work.

_**Outside in London**_

A scared young man with a shaved head runs down the alley way. He jumps on top of a dumpster then jumps on the wall and starts to run up it. The second he reaches the top a hand wearing a white glove grabs his throat squeezing it hard making it hard for him to scream. His scared red eyes looked at the blonde short haired female that was holding his throat. His nails grew into claws as with one hand digs deep into Seras arm that was grabbing his throat. With his free hand he swipes at her face cutting her. Blood trickled down her cheek from the claw marks. He swipes again but she catches his wrist with her free hand still holding his throat. The vampire starts to tremble and tries to scream out for mercy. Seras grins as she clenches tighter on the vampires wrist breaking the bones. She could hear others behind her on the roof top. She looks over her shoulder and sees ten tall hooded figures in black cloaks standing behind her. There eyes glowing red from beneath there hoods. The vampire she was holding starts to laugh as he made his claws go deeper into her arm that was holding his throat and pulls out a large piece of her flesh. She lets him go and stumbles back as her arm immediately starts to heal. She was about to kill him when he he rips off his own hand that was clenching tightly to the bit of flesh from her. He throws it off the roof top and runs at Seras. She plunged her hand into his heart as he turns to ash. Then loud shots rang through the air as bullets hit her back. She fell forward on to the ground the bullets going through her body. She was clenching her teeth in pain. The shots stop. She could hear there magazines drop to the floor. Then she suddenly disappeared. The hooded men looked around pointing there handguns around looking for where she went. Then blood sprayed everywhere then ash as Seras suddenly appeared between two of them her hands ripping there bodies in half. The others started to fire at her as she disappear again and reappearing slashing at them with her claws. She turns around then launches herself at one of the hooded figures and bite his neck making him fall to the ground. The rest of the men fired there guns at her hitting her. Both her arms turned black and then expanded and stretched around behind her. They were like tentacles now as her hands formed into like a spike. They both went forward at the hooded men stabbing through them and ripping them to pieces. She stood up as her arms went back to normal. The hooded figure turning to dust at her feet as she was done draining him. White smoke was coming from her gunshot wounds as they started to heal very slowly and painfully to her. She ignored the pain as she walked to the edge of the rooftop. At the corner of the street she could see a car speeding off. She looks back behind her and stares at the ashes as they night wind blows it away. She looked confused and worried. "Silver bullets? What was this all about?"

_**Vatican Section XIII Headquarters**_

_**M'Quve's office**_

A tall shirtless slender young man with long black hair that went down to the small of his back was standing on top of M'Quves desk with his bare foot on M'Quve's chest. The young man was reading a something that was inside a manila folder labeled classified and had a nazi symbol on it. M'Quves was looking up at the young man trying hard to get his foot off from his chest. His office was a wreck as dead bodies laid on the ground torn to pieces. Heinkel was sitting on the ground holding her neck as blood flowed down it. She looked angry as she gets up and pulls out her hand gun and fires at the young vampire. The vampire effortlessly moves his body dodging the bullets while still keeping his foot on M'Quve chest and reading the papers in the folder. Heinkel runs out of bullets as she throws her gun at him. The young vampire tilts his head back as the handgun flies in front of him hitting the wall knocking down a painting off the wall.

"This is what im looking for. You see I knew you holy fucks had this information. Knew you went around the world looking for that mad doctors research notes so nothing like that 30 years ago happens again"The young vampire says still reading his notes.

Heinkel rushs at the vampire about to punch him but he quickly jumps up kicks her in the face making her hit the wall. His bare feet landing on the carpeted floor of the office. M'Quve quickly sits up about to grab him from behind. The vampire quickly turns around hitting him straight in the face breaking his nose with the palm of his hand slamming his him back down to the desk.

"I gotta say you guys put up a fight I sent out random vampires just to attack you guys to retrieve this data from you and you defeated them all. So thats why I had to come here myself." He walks away from the desk as M'Quve holds his nose and rolls off the desk onto the other side. He reaches for his gun that was taped to the bottom of his desk.

"You two are the only ones from Section XIII that are still alive. You two put up quite a fight im proud of you holy fucks" He pulls out a lighter from his pants pocket and holds the flame up to the folder and starts to burn it.

"I cant have you guys have this kind of knowledge on hand so I have to destroy it."

M'Quve gets up pointing his gun at the vampire watching him burn the folder.

"You came all this way and killed all of my men just to destroy 50 something years of sceintific knowledge in creating vampires?"

The vampire still held the burning folder

"No didnt just come to destroy this its just I want you guys out of the picture entirely. The Major was suppose to wipe you lot all out. But I guess as suspected things didnt go that way so thats why I am here tonight"

M'Quve had a look of shock on his face not knowing what to think about this situation.

"So your part of Millennium, with that insane major?"

"No im not part of that group. They were only pawns to wipe off the useless players off the board and to test how strong each person was to the fullest. You could say what happen 30 years ago was merly a big test that was planed during the Beginning WWII and made to look like a full out war against one creature." He drop the burning folder to the ground as M'Quve fired his gun. The vampire was suddenly behind him. Before M'Quve could turn around to fire his head was rolling on the ground. The vampire pushes his headless body to the ground. Heinkel opens her eyes and sees the vampire standing by the desk. He looks over to her. "I bit you so you will fully turn in a couple of hours but instead of killing yourself before you turn I suggest you try to use your new found powers for vengeance. Ill wait for you in Britain at Hellsing Headquarters. By then you should already have gotten use to your new body."

Henkel stands up and rushes at him again just to be thrown to the floor.

"Your not strong enough to defeat me yet. But you will be. I work for Hellsing Integra my master is the one that commanded me to kill you all for breaking several treatys in the past from Maxwell" the vampire fades away as Heinkell looks around in anger.

The young vampire stood on the roof of the Vatican church. He stared up into the moon the night air feeling good to him.

"I guess its time to wake him up, sure hope he wont be cranky like the last time"

He sighed

"Ah this is going to be fun"

'

_**Well thats the end to CH 1 hope you like it please review and tell me what you think if you hated it or not. Really hope you like it though and enjoyed it.I THANK YOU FOR TAKING THE TIME TO GIVE THIS STORY A CHANCE AND READING IT. THANK YOU INDEED.**_


	2. Ch 2 Vampires in the opera house?

_**Here is another exciting chapter of Hellsing resurrection. Also I would like personally thank Eyes of Sin and Coletta for the reviews. Now enjoy**_

**Britain**

**Hellsing Headquarters**

Seras wore jeans and a white top. Her wounds were still visible as they were almost healed. She stood in front of Integras desk reporting her last mission with what happened the night prior.

"And thats when he took a piece of me and took off his own hand, I killed him and thats when the others attack. They were using rounds that were silver but these silver rounds were different somehow"

Integra put out the cigar she was smoking then started to cough violently. She covered her mouth with a white handkerchief. She wipes her mouth and looks at the bit of blood on the cloth she spit up. Seras gave her a worried look.

"Were the bullets blessed?" Integra asks putting away the cloth and ignoring the blood.

"No I don't think so I've been shot with silver bullets they hurt but this was different it was a different pain and my wounds are still healing, its not normal"

Integra set back in her chair thinking to herself trying to figure out the situation

"I think this was a trap because we got a report of a man held up in a house when the police shot the man in the head he survived and killed the police. But when you arrived there were no police and no family just that man that you chased down after shooting at you"

"Yes Master"

"We should be asking why a piece of your flesh stolen?" Alucards said phasing through the wall behind Integra. Seras jumps a little from the surprise. "Master!" she yells.

"What after all these years your still easily to fright?" Alucard asks

Seras puts her head down "...No Master...its just that...ummmm...nevermind Master"

Alucard walked up to Seras and ran his hands over her. He then put his nose to one of her gunshot wounds and sniffed it. Seras was feeling a little uneasy and confused not sure what her master was doing at all. Integra eyed him closely also wondering why he was sniffing her wounds.

"What is it?" Integra finally asks

Alucard straightens up and walks over to the desk with a look of delight on his face.

"It all makes sense why that vampire took a piece of your flesh,Also the fact why your wounds are healing slower than normal."

Seras looked confused at what he was saying or what he did to her at all.

"Those silver bullets had a vampires essence on them but its impressive on how they could bond it with silver meaning that the vampires essence they took was not some low class vampire which wouldn't be able to handle silver at all" Alucard continued.

Integra stared at him as she lit up another cigar "What do you mean by all of this?"

Alucard chuckles "Several ways to kill a vampire are well known but not all of them work on all vampires. Silver,sunlight,removing the head, pierce the heart or remove it from the body,holy objects. But theirs one thing that many don't know is a human can tear a vampires arm off with his bare hands. That vampire would easily grow it back and he wouldn't even feel any pain. But if another vampire rips the arm off from another vampire depending on how powerful that vampire is he wont be able to regrow it back as fast and he will feel pain from it. So these vampires used some vampiric essence from a high class vampire and used it to make the bullets"

"But the essence wasn't strong enough so they needed me since they probably know who turned me to make there bullets more powerful. The silver is just a added touch" Seras said finally getting what Alucard was talking about.

"That is right Police girl, but another vampire can hurt another vampire but if he wants to destroy that vampire he would need to either hit him with silver,remove the head or pierce the heart ect" Alucard says.

Integra didnt say a word as she just smoked on her cigar thinking over the situation. Then a loud gunshot was heard and glass shattering. Integra felt her body go forward her head on the desk. She looks up and sees Alucard taking out his 454 Casull as Seras ran to her and grabs her pulling her to cover on the other side of the desk. Integra looks at her left shoulder that was bleeding the pain finally hitting her but she didnt scream. More gun fire could be heard and Alucards body flew back over the desk hitting wall and falling to the ground. Integras office door bursts open as four gaurds come in pointing there rifles. Heinkell standing on the desk her bandages for her scared face still wraped around her face. "!" she screams as she fires her guns at the guards as she ran towards them. She tackles one of the gaurds her fangs bitting deep into his shoulder as he screams. Then Alucard grabs her by the back of her coat collar and throws her against the book shelve. Seras was about to leave Integras side to help but Alucard shot a warnful glance at her telling her to stay by Integras side. Heinkel stands up growling "ILL ILL ILL ILL ILL" she screams more her nails turning into claws. Alucard was smiling he as he was excited.

"Kill? Is that what your trying to say?" Alucard says still smiling.

Heinkel body twitched then she vanished and reappeared infornt of Alucard kicking him hard in the stomach making him slam hard against the wall. She quickly dashed forward holding her hand gun as she shoves it into Alucards mouth making his head slam back into the wall again. It happened so fast both Seras and Integra had a hard time keeping up with her movements. More guards started to come through the door. "STAY OUT OF THIS!" Integra yells at the gaurds. They looked at her in confusion and steped out of the office. "IIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!" Heinkel screams out loud as she pulls the trigger making rounds go through Alucards mouth and with her free hand she slashes his stomach open as his guts and intrails fall out. She quickly jumps back reloading her gun as Alucards body fell to the ground. She pointed her gun at Alucards body about to fire when Seras punches her in the side of the face making her go through the wall. The guards out in the hallway pointed there rifles at Heinkel as she stood up from the ruble. The guards opened fire upon her. Alucard got up as he regenerated his body "Impressive" he says to himself. Gunfire and screams could be heard out in the hallway then silence.

"Seras go handle that Alucard you stay behind" Integra said. Sera nodded and ran out the room. Alucard walks over to Integra and helps her up from the floor. Integra walks over to her chair and looks at the hole in the back of it where the bullet went through the chair and out her shoulder. She looked more annoyed as she sat down behind her desk. "This is my favorite chair,I hate bloody Iscariot" Alucard walks over to the broken window looking out side. "It appears she was alone" he says.

"Has Iscariot gotten that desperate that they would turn her into a vampire or is something else going on?"

"I dont know but she is strong"

"She ruined my favorite chair"

**OUTSIDE IN LONDON**

A black Jaguar car rolls up into a driveway of a two storie white house. A middle aged man in his forties looks at his watch. It was almost three in the morning. A metal box was in the passenger seat. He undoes the latches and opens up the top revealing a zip lock bag with some kind of ocult symbol on it. Inside the bag was a severed hand holding a large piece of flesh. The man closes the lid and takes out his cell phone and talks into it.

"I have the piece of Seras the plan worked...yes yes did as you instructed by putting the symbol and doing the incantation on the seal...im about to...alright thank you ill await further instructions"

The man hangs up and puts the cell phone inside his pocket. He starts to smile and punchs the dash board in excitement. "I cant wait I cant wait no more being stuck in this dying body. Soon I will be immortal and new" He says with a big smile on his face as he grabs the metal box and gets out of the car. He heads inside the house.

**OVER GERMANY IN A AIRPLANE**

The young shirtless vampire with the long black hair was standing in the aisle next to the cockpit holding a large satellite phone his ear. One of the flight attendants next to him was sitting in her seat scared to death. She looked at all the other seats as dead passengers sat in there seats. She looks up at the vampire. "Its d-d-d-don—done Darian" Darian tosses the phone on the ground and wipes the blood from his mouth. He looks around at all the dead passengers. They were all sitting up nicely in there seats. "Very good,very good indeed. You see putting all the bodies back in there seats making it look like nothing ever happened sure made time pass by faster didnt it?"

She didnt say a word she just sat in her seat looking up at him in fear

"Ah come on babe why so fearful of me? I told you if you put the bodies back I wouldnt hurt or kill you I would let you go didnt I?"

She nodded her head "Y-y-yes"

Darian smiles down at her and opens the cockpit door and gose inside shutting the door behind him. Tears were coming down her eyes as she looked at all the lifeless faces of the passengers. Men,women even small children were all dead. She looked at her trembling bloody hands thinking to herself what has she just did. Moving all those bodies back into there seats after he just slaughter them all. Then the cockpit door open as Darian walks out closing the door behind him. He walks over to the emergency door. "I knew just being one of the passengers and not doing anything. Just waiting for the plane to land at its desination and walking out of the airport would be sooooooo boring. But this way was way more fun. What do you say babe?" He looks back at her lifting the latch of the emergency handle of the door. The woman eyes widen In fear as what he was about to do. Darian smiled and nodded his head towards the woman. "I killed everyone on board and even killed the pilot just now but keep in mind I kept my word. You moved the bodies back into there seats for about two hours and thirty minutes. So I wont kill you or hurt you" He pushes the hatch open and everything in the plane was being sucked out as he held onto the sides of the door. The woman quickly fastens her seat belt. She could feel the plane start to tilt down a bit. Darian waves at her smiling "WELL HOPE YOU CAN FLY A PLANE BY YOURSELF BECAUSE I TOOK OUT THE RADIO AS WELL!" he yelled to her. He turns around and jumps out the airplane. The woman closed her eyes crying knowing she was about to die. She could feel the plane start to nose dive now and any second would hit the ground below. The wind was blowing through Darians long black hair as he was free falling from 3000 feet up in the air heading towards the ground.

_**Here is another chapter of Hellsing Resurrection. I hope you like it and enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Next chapter will Seras be able to beat Heinkel? Will Integra get a new favorite chair? Will Dariain survive the free wall and will Alucard ever get that stain out of his coat? Find out in the next chapter. Also please review tell me if this sucks or if its good. Thank you for taking the time to read this. **_


	3. CH 3 VAMPIRE CAT FIGHT

_**Hello ladies and gentlemen boys and girls of all ages thank you for reading this far. I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it. Now for another episode or should I say chapter of Hellsing Ressurection. Please enjoy.**_

_Alucard was outside a large white fancy house with a lot of windows. There were trees all around him. He heard the shout of a girl screaming at him. He turns to face her. There was a teenage girl with long brown hair and a look of terror on her face. Alucard smirk as he pulled out his Cassul 454 and pointed it at her. Then something hits him from behind making him fall forward to the ground. He quickly gets up and points his gun at a teenage boy with pale skin. "EDWARD!" The teenage girl screamed. With a blink of a eye Edward was up close to Alucard punching him in the face. Edward swung with another punch but Aucarrd caught it with his free hand. A look of shock went over Edwards face as Alucard shoved the barrel of the gun inside his mouth. Bella screamed as Alucard pulled the trigger blowing Edwards brains all over the forest floor. Then he takes out a cell phone from his coat as Bella ran to Edwards remains. Bella cried as his remains started to turn to ash. "Mission completed my master, The Cullens are dead again so no more Twilight movies...no...yea shes here...yes master" Alucard hangs up and puts away his phone as Bella continued to cry she gets up about to attack Alucard. He suddenly points his gun at her and pulls the trigger blowing her head off blood and bits of brain spraying everywhere. Alucard puts his gun away smiling "Now its mission accomplished." _

"**ALUCARD!" **Integra yelled

Alucard was standing inside Integras office looking out the broken window where Heinkell broke through. He looked around and shook his head. Then he turns around to face Integra standing in front of him with her arms crossed.

"What is wrong with you I was asking you a question if you see any other Iscariot agents?" she said with a stern voice.

Alucard just looked at her confused

"I must of day dreamed I'm sorry master, I don't sense any others around she came alone" Alucard said still wondering what happened.

Integra stares at him for a bit then sits back down on her ruined chair.

Out in the hallway Seras and Heinkell were fighting. The other guards evacuated the floor. Seras quickly dodges a punch from a gloved fist but couldnt dodge a hard kick to the side making her hit the wall next to her making her go through it into a extra bedroom. Heinkel grins as she jumps through the hole tacking Seras as she got up. They both went out the third storie window into the courtyard below. Heinkell landed ontop of Seras punching her in the face. Seras thrusts her hips up making Heinkel falls off of her. Seras quickly gets up and kicks Heinkel in the side. Seras goes for a second kick but Heinkel catches her leg and pulls out Uzi from her coat and shoots Seras. The bullets went through Seras the hot pain from the silver. Seras stumbles backwards. Heinkel throws the Uzi away and charges at Seras. Seras quickly puts both her arms infront of her as the flesh rips apart as a dark shadow shoots out at Heinkel. Heinkel narrowly jumps out the way as the two shadow tentacles pierce through the ground where she was seconds before. Heinkel lands on the ground as she bares her fangs towards her enemy. Then the ground beneath her erupts as shadow spikes shoot out. Heinkel barely jumps out the way rolling on the ground. As she was about to get up she felt something hit the side of her face. She could feel her neck snap as her head went to the side from the force but her body didn't move. Seras was by her with her leg stretched out her arms back to normal. Heinkel quickly attacks Seras punching her. Seras dodges her attacks. Seras quickly ducks one of Heinkels swings and punches Heinkel hard in the stomach making her eyes widen in pain as she coughed up blood. Seras hand turned black as it turned into a long spike going through Heinkel stomach and out her back. Heinkel eyes turned crimson red as she thrusts her hand into Seras chest. Seras eyes widen in pain and fear as she could feel her hand touching her heart. Heinkel smiles staring her in the eyes. Seras could feel Heinkel grip tighter on her heart. Seras didn't know what to do. She hadn't felt this type of fear since her first encounter with Father Anderson. She knew she was actually going to die and she wasn't ready to yet. Seras closes her eyes in fear of what was about to happen. Heinkel squeezes her heart and barley pulls it out when there was a loud bang and Heinkel pulled out a bloody stump for a arm. Seras opens her eyes wondering what was happing. She could feel Heinkels grip completely loosen from her heart. She looks down at her chest and sees the severed forearm. Heinkel looks at her shot off arm and then to where the shot came from. She could see Alucard standing in the court yard pointing his Cassul 454 at her. Seras took this chance her spike arm still inside her thrusts up splinting Heinkel in half making blood spray everywhere. Seras jumps a few feet back. Her arm turning back to normal as she pulls out the severed hand out of her chest. She looks over at Alucard. "Thank you Master!" she yells to him her wound in her chest quickly healing. Alucard mouth twisted into a big smile as he started to suddenly shoot towards her direction. Seras was to busy to notice that Heinkel recovered quickly and rushed towards Seras elbowing her right in the cheek. She grabs Seras by the arm and spins her around in front of her using her as a meat shield as Alucards bullets hit Seras and going through both there bodies. Alucard quickly stops firing as Seras coughs up blood the pain from his special bullets making her body feel like It was engulfed in fire. She felt really weak her large gunshot wounds weren't healing and she was losing a lot of blood. Heinkel started to laugh her eyes blood red now. She suddenly rips off Seras arms off and round house kicks her in the side. Seras went tumbling to the ground not moving. Henkiell stood there holding both of Seras arms in each hand. Her wounds started to heal quickly. Alucard looks at his fledgling then towards Heinkel fairly impressed with her. He starts to clap his hands.

"Quite impressive for a baby" Alucard says to her.

Heinkel stared at Alucard with anger then her facial expression suddenly changed to calm.

"Im here to kill you and when I do I will look for your other pet vampire that turned me and put a bullet through him too"

Alucard looked surprised

"There is no other vampire besides me and her" He said nodding to Seras who was still laying on the ground. She was in pain but still alive.

"Dont play stupid he said that bitch that you all serve order the elimination of Iscariot and thought it would be interesting to turn me!"

"Who is this vampire that turned you?"

"Shut the hell up and stop playing stupid. I know you ordered the attack last night on us!" she yells at Alucard

"So its like this then. This should be a interesting fight. I guess ill get my answers after I kill you" Alucard said reloading his gun.

"Yes interesting indeed who ever turned you was strong. he turned you yesterday night I take it and what should have been decades to be strong enough for my bullets not affect you only took you one night. Also something that's new to me is that you were able to heal your wounds before you turned. Something any other vampire can not do."

Alucard looked really happy as he knew he was about to enjoy this fight.

"Piercing your heart wont kill you that was proven when Police girl slice you in half clearly hitting your heart as well" Alucard said pointing his gun at her smiling at her. Heinkel lips turned into a smile as well. She didn't know what was happening to her. She could feel herself losing humanity slowly from each passing minute now. She didn't care she knew the more she let go the more she got stronger. She wanted to kill Hellsing for killing all her friends and comrades.

**SOMEWHERE IN GERMANY**

Darian laid on the forest ground his body broken and bloody. Broken branches laid around him. A wolf grey wolf was sniffing his body. Darians eyes suddenly blink his body healing itself. He could feel his broken bones repair. His organs regenerating after bursting from the impact of the ground. The wolf takes a few steps back growling baring its teeth. Darian sat up popping his neck and stretching his arms. He stands up looking around. He was somewhere in a forest in Germany. The wolf growled then jumps up its teeth about to bite down on his arm. Without thinking Darian quickly catches and grabs the wolfs upper and bottem jaws and breaks them. The wolf yelps loudly then with one quick motion he snaps the wolfs neck,throwing its body against a nearby tree. Darian looks up at the night sky. He could see black smoke rising up into the sky. He figured it was from the airplane he jumped out of.

"Man what a rush its shit like that makes me feel alive you know" He says to himself smiling.

He looks around surveying his surroundings before closing his eyes and sniffing the night air.

"Now where did those nazi shadows leave you I wonder. The file from Iscariot said you should be somewhere in this area but where" he thought aloud still sniffing the air. Then he caught a familure scent from the west. He opens his eyes smiling. Then he started to whistle a tune as he walks west through the forest. Branches and leaves breaking underneath his bare feet. He knew he only had a few more hours till the sun came out he had to hurry to find seemed like a hour searching before he stops at a clearing in the forrest. He sniffs the air again and looks down. He was standing on top of a missile silo. The blast doors still shut and baring some rust. He walks around to the center of the blast doors. He spreads his arms and his body phased through the blast doors.

**BRITAIN, LONDON**

The middle aged man was sitting inside his basement looking at some petri dishes through a microscope. Next to him inside a large glass tube was a undeveloped heart floating in brownish liquid. The glass tube had tubes connected to it pumping what looked like blood. The plastic tubes were connected to another large glass tube that held the bit of flesh and blood from Seras. A red occult seal was painted on both glass tubes. The middle age man looks up from his microscope and pulls out his phone and brings up the calendar feature looking at the date.

"In three days it should be done and ready to use, Sure hope this works"

"Three days it shall be ready?" A voice said behind the doctor startling him. He quickly turns around to see a tall figure in a black hooded cloak. The figure was clearly a vampire from his glowing red eyes.

"yes it will be ready in three days" Then he turns around to study the petri dish again.

"there are others guarding your place Jonas just in case Hellsing notices us and finds this place before then" The hooded figure said.

"Well as long as I get my reward for helping you guys out then I don't care what you do" Jonas said putting petri dish closer to the light studying it.

Jonas felt something grab him and the next thing he knew he was thrown off his chair onto the cold brick floor of his basement. He sits up holding his elbow. The hooded figure stood over him. The hooded figure flexed his forearms and his wrist blades sprung forward.

"I dont like it how we have to protect you to get what ever you need for this project. The fact that your going to be one of us once this is done, we don't need you I should kill you right here for your disrespect!" the hooded figure pointed the blade in Jonas face.

Jonas smack the blade away and got up smiling

"Without me you wont have weapons that blend your kinds dna with a material object like a silver bullet to make a more powerful anti vampire weapon that will kill your vampire enemies more effectively. Without me you wouldn't get that heart that you need and your plans will fail Drake!" Jonas said with confidence then all that confidence left his body in replace of fear.

With quick movements of his arms he swung his wrist blades at Jonas. Drake stops his arms out to his side. He flexes his arms again and the blades retract back. Jonas stood there still. Fear going through his body all the self confidence and courage he muster up before now gone. He didn't know what would happen next if he would just suddenly fall to bloody pieces from Drake slicing him up quickly. He could feel a trickle of blood trailing down from his forehead that ran down to his nose and down his cheek. Then his shirt fell to pieces to the ground. Drake turns around and walks away.

"Your lucky Darian wants you kept safe but after this is done Im going to kill you whether your a vampire or not" he says before walking up the stairs out of the basement.

Relief went through Jonas as he found out all he got was a small cut on his forehead and ruined shirt. He flipped off the ceiling as he heard Drake footsteps above him through the wooden floorboards. He pick up the chair and went back to work.

_**Hey guys whats up! This concludes Chapter 3. Hope you liked this bit. Shit hope I made some fans of my work as well. And as promised to some of the questions that need to be answered from the previous chapter.**_

_**1)Seras didnt defeat Henkiel (or maby havnt decided who defeats her yet)**_

_**2)Yes Darian survives the FREE WALL! (A random giant wall that is free and whips you)**_

_**3)Integra just uses duck tape for her favorite office chair to cover up the bullet holes**_

_**4)And still Alucard cant remove that stain on his coat**_

_**So those are the answers to those questions from the last chapter. Now as the question to who will defeat Henkiel you review it and put your choice whether it should be Seras or Alucard or shit you can even have her survive and not die. SO VOTE NOW! I will write the outcome on which ever option gets the most votes. I will wait 3 days for your answers.**_

_**Plus lets not forget who has any ideas on getting rid of that stain from Alucards coat? **_

_**Thank you again for reading and have a pleasant and exciting day!**_


	4. CH 4 Theres a piece of hair in my cake

_**Whats up boys and girls how are you all doing?...ah that sucks im sorry you had to witness a clown touch a cat in wrong ways...oh my day is swell im doing fantastic...oh thank you...V_V fine...ill stop talking to myself...heres HELLSING RESSURECTION! whoooooooooo *touchs a box of crayons in the wrong spots.**_

**Hellsing HeadQuarters**

**court yard**

"**Bloody hell" Seras says as she barely lifts her head up to see the two stand off. Heinkell and Alucard face to face. She closes her eyes and tried to focus on her wounds to heal but her body still felt like it was on fire. She knew her masters ammunition was blessed silver. She pushes her self up enough to just sit up. Smoke coming from the big gaping holes in her gunshot wounds. Alucard was smiling as he pointed his gun at Heinkel who was standing there staring at him with a angry look. She then grabs her head in pain as she drops to her knees. Her eyes wide in pain. Alucard stood there wondering what was wrong with her. **

"**What are you doing? Giving up all ready when the fun has just started?" Alucard says with a look of disapointment on his face.**

"_Blood...Blood...Let me free...Cast away your weaknesses...your not a human anymore" _**A small voice said inside of Heinkels head as she just shakes her head**

"**No...no...no...no...no I AM HUMAN! AND I WILL TAKE MY VENGENCE WITHOUT YOU!"Heinkel screams as she just disappears.**

**Alucard looked confused for a bit. He looked around to see where she had gone. He flinches in pain then a few seconds later Blood spurted out of his chest as he falls backwards on to the ground. Heinkel was standing in the spot where he was standing at a few seconds ago. Her eyes glowing red like a demon. Alucard fires his gun hitting her in the shoulder as she dodges the other shots. **

"_Without your weakness you can kill both of them, you can do it you can be the..." _**The voice said inside of Heinkels head.**

"**FUCK YOU I AM HUMAN IM KEEPING MY HUMANITY AND IM DYING A HUMAN!" Heinkel yells out again grabing her head again trying to fight the voices in her head. **

**Alucard gets up his wound still bleeding. He was about to fire but then finally realized what was happening to her. **

"**Please tell me that wasn't all you had?" Alucard said mocking her.**

**Heinkel looks up at Alucard and rushes at him slashing his face with her claws then kicking him in the stomach making him stumble back. **

"_Your not human any more you are more than human" _**The voice inside her head said**

"**SHUT UP!" Heinkel screams as she punches Alucard in the face breaking his nose. This time he fell a few feet back landing on the ground blood coming down his nose. Heinkel grabs her heads her eyes shut tight trying to fight it. Alucard stood up laughing.**

"**My trying to keep your humanity? New vampires always have that problem usually it doesn't exist over the years. But never seen ones vampirism trying to take hold in one night maybe it has to do with the fact that who ever bit you was a class A vampire" Alucard says smiling.**

**Seras wounds were starting to finally heal but her body still too weak to stand. She watched the scene thinking. She was having the same fight inside of her years back. She didn't drink blood because she was afraid she might lose something precious, apart of her. A bit of her humanity something that she really was. Now that she thinks about it she notices that since that time when she drank from another human for the first time it has became more easy to drink the blood packets she gets. Has she lost her humanity over the years like master said? She shakes her head and forgets about it. She wanted to help her master but was still weak. **

"**Come on dont you want to drink my blood when you win? Nice delicious blood? Listen to those voices just let go it you want to defeat me...let go" Alucard said**

**Heinkel stood there her eyes wide with anger her blood trickling down from her mouth as she is biting down hard on her fangs. Alucard was walking around her now trying to make her lose controll of herself. He wanted a challenge in these boring times. He seen potential in her. Alucard wanted another fight like Father Anderson gave him. Another fight like Walter gave him. Another 30 year fight of constant battle he did within himself against all the souls he gathered over the centuries. Heinkel was on her knees now shaking her head. Alucard walks over to her **

**and kneels down in front of her. She swung a punch at him but he catches her fist in his hand. He squeezes her fist crushing the bone. Heinkel screams in pain her eyes met his then the pain stops. It was like time froze for the both of them. Alucards eyes were memorizing. Her anger subsided. **

"_**Listen to the voices cast away old self and be reborn and fight me**_**" Alucards voice said Heinkels lips repeating his words. **

**Seras was watching the two wondering what was going on. A few minutes later she realized he was using one of his mind tricks. Over the years when she became a vampire she still doesn't know how to fully use her powers. To this day the only thing she knows how to do is shape shift her arms. Shes barely able to start reading minds. Heinkel stared into Alucards eyes she couldn't look away. Then once she repeated his words from his mouth something inside of her happened. She didnt know what it was everything went black. She was in total darkness now just floating in space. Then she could see. Alucard was torn to pieces laying on the ground. Heinkel standing her back to Seras. Heinkels eyes were bright red now. Alucard regenerates as he gets up. **

"**Finally your awake" Alucard says pleased**

**Alucard raises his hands to his side his clothes starting to turn black.**

"**Control.." Alucard only managed to say when Heinkel was behind him holding something. Alucard felt a huge hole in his chest. He stumbles forward turning around facing her. He seen that the thing in her hand was his heart. He felt weak but he could still fight but knew he would be defeated if she destroys his heart. Heinkel was tossing his heart and catching it in her hand smiling knowing she had won. She had finally beaten the Great vampire king Alucard.**

**GERMANY**

**OLD MISSLE SILO**

**Darian walks down the dark corridor and opens up a metal door. He walks into a large room with concrete walls and floors. There were tables and chairs everywhere with chemistry sets on them. Beakers and glass tubes were all the desks covered in dust. No one had been in here for years. He walks to the large metal door on the other side of the large room. As he walks towards the door he seen some skeletons still in the Nazi uniform. He could tell there was a struggle here the last time judge from the bullet holes in the wall and the over turned desks and chairs. He looks at the red pentagram seal painted on the door. He touches the door just to be thrown back from a force from the door. He lands hard on some desks breaking them. He slowly stands up feeling dizzy and weak. His hands were burnt black from touching the door. **

"**Fuck me running man why shit always have be complicated? Guess I got to find a couple of humans to open this door for me since I cant touch the damn thing" He says to himself as he starts to head back out the missile silo. Then he stops and turns back looking at the door thinking for a bit. Then he heads back to the seal door studying it. He stares at the wall next to the door and then at his fists. Darian starts to punch the concrete wall hard with his fists breaking large chunks out of it. He continued to punch and punch breaking the wall. After a ten minutes he stops and looks at the progress he did and shakes his head.**

"**Fuck it im getting the humans the wall is too thick to go through and I don't have the time or patience to stay here punching at a wall how boring" he says to himself as he continues to head back out. He stops again and runs at the door to punch it but is quickly repealed back crashing through more desks. He gets up shaking his head feeling dizzy and weak again. **

"**Damn it I dont feel like punching through a wall and I dont really feel like going back out to get a couple of humans shit this night sure dose suck." he says to himself as he stared at the door.**

"**Have to go with the humans because hes going to be starving when he wakes up and I dont want to be on the dinner menu" he says as he finally walks back out of the silo.**

_**Hey guys that's it for this chapter. Sorry for the short chapter, well its short in my opinion I don't know about you readers out there. But I needed to throw in some cliff hangers to keep you hook and my imagination and thought process needs desperate regeration which a good night sleep and taking a shower will do. Thats how I come up with good ideas for my story with those two things sleeping and showering. Dont worry once this is done I shall work on the next exciting chapter. And this chapter will be in HD (HIGH DEFINITION) READING! bet you cant wait. So heres the preview of the next exciting episode of Hellsing Resurection!**_

**PREVIEW OF CH 5 HELLSING RESSURECTION**

**BRITAIN **

**SOMEWHERE ON THE ROAD**

**In Integra's personal vehicle Alucard was in the drivers side driving. He looked rather annoyed as Integra and Seras were in the back seat. Integra was smoking on her cigar puffing at it. Seras was listening to her headphones listening to her Ipod while looking out the window. **

"**How much further Alucard till we get to the furniture store?" Integra asks**

"**Why do I have to be your driver again?" Alucard asks **

"**Because Walter is dead and dont feel like wasting money on a driver when I have vampire to drive for me now I ASK YOU A QUESTION HOW FAR WILL IT BE BECAUSE I CANT WAIT TO GET ANOTHER FAVORITE CHAIR?" Integra yells pounding on the back of Alucards seat.**

**Alucard held back the anger in his voice "Not far master"**

**Integra sighed and then snatched Seras headphones away. Seras trys to take the headphones back but Integra was holding them away from her. Seras gives up trying to get the headphones back and sits back in her seat with her arms crossed. While Integra laughs and sticks out her tongue.**

"**Master! Master took my headphones again can you tell her to stop!" Seras whines**

**Alucard closes his eyes as he takes a deep breath "How many times do I have to tell you police girl I cant tell Master what to do"**

**Integra starts to laugh and tease Seras with the headphones. Seras starts to cry and whine loudly getting on Alucards nerves more. Then Integra punchs the back of Alucards seat over and over again asking the same question.**

"**Are we there yet?" Integra asks**

"**No" Alucard replies**

"**Are we there yet?" Integra asks**

"**No" Alucard replies**

"**Are we there yet?" Integra asks**

"**No" Alucard replies again this time having a little anger show in his voice.**

"**Master I want my headphones back" Seras continues to whine**

"**Maybe if your fake breasts wernt bigger than mine I would give them back to you" Integra says to Seras.**

"**Master, Master is making fun of my breasts again!" Seras cried and whined as she leaned forward in her seat banging on the back of Alucards seat.**

"**Are we there yet?" Integra asks again as she too was pounding on the back of the drivers seat**

"**No" Alucard replies**

"**Are we there yet?" Integra asks**

"**No" Alucard replies**

"**Are we there yet?" Integra asks**

"**No" Alucard replies**

"**I want my headphones back!" **

"**Are we there yet!"**

"**No"**

"**I want my headphones back!" **

"**Are we there yet!"**

"**No"**

"**Are we there yet how much further" Integra continued to ask as she pounds harder into the back of his seat.**

"**I want my headphones back" Seras continued to whine and cry as she pounded on the back of his seat too.**

**Alucard closes his eyes "I HAD IT I QUITE I CANT TAKE THIS ANYMORE" he yells back at them. **

**Alucard opens the car door and jumps out of the car. He rolls on the ground narrowly dodges a car that was about to hit him as he moves out the way when he stands up. Then he starts to walk home pissed off as the Integras car crashes into the furniture store.**

_**There you have it the preview of Ch 5 in HD. Is Alucard defeated? Or at the mercy of Heinkel? Who will Darian find to open that sealed door or will he have to do it himself? Did Integra survive the car crash? Did Seras ever get her headphones back? And will Alucard be grounded when he gets home or have his drivers lisence revoked? Find out in the next exciting chapter of HELLSING RESURECTION**_


	5. CH 5 AWAKEN MR KITTY

**_Whats up again! How is everyone out there doing? Hope you readers are doing well and if not hope things are going to get better for ya. So Heres another exciting episode of Hello kitty!... . . O_O. Sorry about that folks I meant to say Hellsing Ressurection...in ummmm HD._**

**_HELLSING HEADQUARTERS_**

**_COURT YARD_**

**Alucard stumbles backwards holding his chest blood dripping through his hands. He felt extremely weak. A smile formed in his face then a laugh. He was using all his strength to just to keep on standing. He was impressed. Heinkel stood there smiling holding Alucards bleeding heart in front of him. She was bathing in the glory of her vengence. Hellsing took her comrade Yumie from her. Hellsing took Father Anderson a well respected and liked holy man through out the vatican. But Hellsing took all that away. Even after all the years they decided to take away all her comrades and friends. Sure The Vatican can always resurrect Section XIII with fresh new recruits. But that was besides the point Hellsing took away the people she knew and cared about. All her brothers and sisters in arms. **

"**I underestimated you. I would be very please to meet the one who changed you" Alucard said still standing barely.**

"**Fuck you" Heinkel said with disgust**

**Seras uses all her strength though it was hard to stand up and take a step. But with every step and the thoughts of losing her master again came a little bit of power back. The pain subsiding in her body now. Her steps slowly became a walk then to a slight jog, eventual a full out sprint towards Heinkel. She wanted to save her master. She is going to save her she thought to herself as she charges her enemy her fist ready for a punch as she aims for her face. Heinkel looks over at Seras and smiles as she was about to finally crush Alucards heart.**

**GERMANY**

**ABBANDOND MISSILE SILO**

**Light flooded the room as Darian got the power to work once again. He was sitting on a dusty desk twirling a revolver in his right hand in front of the sealed door. He nods his head to the frighten young German man who was standing by the door. He looks nervously at the door grabbing the large handle and then looking back at Darian. **

"**Oh come on Faust just open up the door and I wont kill you its simple" Darian says not even looking at him as he twirled the gun in his fingers.**

**Faust says something in german and looks back at the door. Trying to pull down on the handle but it wont budge.**

"**Well try harder" Darian said playing with the revolver**

**Faust continued to try to pull down the lever with all his might. **

"**Faust...heh not lucky at all huh. I mean who the hell holds a man at gun point trying to rob them then there victim takes your gun and forces you to come out here just to open a door huh?" Darian says as he chuckles a bit.**

**Faust tried the door again then turns around his face sweaty as he nervously says something in german again to Darian.**

"**I know but still you call yourself a gangster? You know what im going to make a deal with you im going to give you your gun back so you can start this all over again you know" Darian says as he tosses Faust the gun. Faust catches it and points it Darian confidence back in his body as he had the power of a gun in his hands.**

"**Now if you do your robbery properly your free to go if not then your back at opening the door" Darian says happily.**

**Faust looks at the gun and smiles saying something in german. Darian started to walk towards the man when he shot him right in the head making him fall back to the ground. He laid there silent not moving a inch. Faust walks over to the body and knells down checking his pockets for anything. Then laughter made him freeze in fear. He sees Darians mouth smiling and his eyes open. Faust quickly stands up shooting at the laughing body until he ran out of ammo. Darian just laid there on the ground. Faust didn't understand what was happening he just shot him in the head then a couple more times. **

"**You might want to pull the lever up and pull out on the door" Darian said still laying on the floor relaxing.**

**Faust without thinking ran to the door and pulled up instead of down on the lever and pulled up getting the door to open. Darian stands up his wounds gone. Faust turns back to Darian pleading with him in german scared .**

"**I am a bored vampire that wanted to play this shooting game with you thats all. Now go inside theres a long sword in there I want it so bring it to me and I promise I wont kill you" Darian says.**

**Faust says something in german. **

"**Fine I promise not to kill you or _hurt you_ either" Darian says amused.**

**Faust nods then looks inside the other room it was long hallway and another metal could be seen on the other end. Faust knowing that Darian couldn't for some reason open the this door because of that seal. Why else would he bring him out here. Faust surprisingly grabs the large metal door and shuts it behind him as he went inside. Darian stood on the outside of the door with his arms crossed. "Smart man knew I couldn't get him if he closes the doors"**

**Faust runs down to the other end to the door and lifts on the lever and pulls it open. He goes inside a small room and shuts the door behind him. He felt safe now but needed to know how to get out of here. He was trapped now. He looks around the small room and sees a old skeleton strapped to metal chair. There was a long sword in his chest the hilt black with red rubies in it.**

**He stared at the sword thinking on how much he could sell it for when he got out here. Then lights went out everything pitch black then on again. Faust was horrified as what he saw. For a brief second the walls had blood bodies everywhere then it was gone. He was terrified as he walked around the room trying to search for a way out. Frustrated he gose to the skeleton and grabs the sword. There was no way out and he was going to go back out there and fight the monster who put him here. He pulls sword out. The second the blade left the skeletons chest laughter rang out through the room. Faust didnt know where it was coming from. His hands sweaty from griping the hilt tightly in fear. The second he sees the skeleton was standing up he quickly open the door behind him and ran down the hall. Darian was sitting on the desk waiting. The door opens up as Faust runs out stopping as he sees Darian waving at him. The skeleton tackles Faust from behind its fangs sinking deep into his neck. There was a dark aura surrounding the skeleton as he drank Fausts blood. Darian walks over to the sword picking it up and watching as the blood could be seen flowing moving on its own all around the bones of the skeleton making them appear red as the bones adsorb into the bones. **

"**Welcome back master"Darian says**

**The skeleton stands up its eyes glowing red.**

"**_Why didn't you bring me a vampire to feed on or do you want me to drain you_?" The skeleton said his voice sounding like a whisper as he spoke.**

"**No need for that now. I want your first time after over a century to have a fine delicacy of vampire blood. But for now you have to settle with human blood. There's a village not to far from here that's where I pick that guy from."**

"**_Very well then. Your sword has been returned to you finally" _**

**Darian examines the sword. **

"**I know sorry about it being used on you. Those Nazis were smart using occult shit"**

"**_Did Hitler ever conquered the world like he wanted?"_**

"**No the Americans won the war and everything went back to normal"**

"**_What about that short human the one with the damn werewolf that put me here?"_**

"**heh there gone too. With our help they finally accomplished making artificial vampires and putting the world into a major blood bath. He died but thanks to him he brought out the people who I considered threats to us. The major without knowing provided information on how our enemies fight,how strong they are when put to the ultimate test when all hope seems lost and what they are capable of. Even crippled and got rid of some key players in this board game of ours not even knowing that those nazis were are pawns from the start" Darian said as he started to slash the air with his sword.**

"**_So everything went as planed then good. So who is left on the board now?_**

"**Thanks to the major he crippled the Vatican and Section XIII severely. I just finished the job so they are wiped off the board. Then there is Hellsing. The major attacked them with ghouls. All of her men were weak against them so we don't have to worry about them it was her butler but hes dead now and then there was Dracula or his pet name Alucard that is the threat. But he too is gone thanks to the major"**

"_**Dracula one of the few like me that was never bitten heh he disgraces our kind for even working with those humans. If hes gone how did the major lose? Or did you dispose of him once he had his fun?"**_

"**No Hellsing has another vampire that works for them it is Draculas own."**

"_**Show me that village"**_

**Darian smiles as he nods his head and starts to head out the skeleton following him.**

**HELLSING HEADQUARTERS**

**COURT YARD**

**Heinkel seen Seras running at her ready to punch her. She squeezed on Alucards heart then shots rang out and bullets hitting Heinkel making her drop his heart. She stumbles to the side not knowing what happen. Then CRACK a fist connects with her jaw breaking it as she fell to the ground. Integra walks over to Alucards heart and hands it to him her handgun pointing at Heinkel. Alucard put the heart back in his chest feeling back to normal as his wound starts to heal. **

"**Now what is the meaning of this Vatican!" Integra's voice loud and commanding.**

**Heinkel stood up giving Integra a nasty look "You killed everyone all of Section XIII the vampire that attacked us said you ordered him to do it"**

"**Alucard or Seras?" Integra asks her voice demanding**

"**Neither you bitch one of your new pet vampires so stop playing stupid" Heinkel said**

**Integra puts her gun away and takes out a letter opener and stabs it through her arm and tosses it to Heinkel who looked confused when she caught the letter opener. Seras and Alucard just stood there waiting for Heinkel to make a wrong move.**

"**Taste my blood and you will know I didn't hire any one to attack you and that the only vampires I command are Alucard and Seras."**

**Heinkel licks the blood from the knife. She instantly knew Integra was speaking the truth. She gave Integra a dirty look then grunted. Alucard takes out his gun and points it at Heinkel. She looks at Alucard ready to defend herself. Seras ready to attack her if she tried anything. Integra crossed her arms giving Heinkel a stern look.**

"**You quite attacking now and team up with us to help find whoever attack you and tricked you to attack us or I can destroy you right here" Integra says firmly**

**Alucard kept his gun pointed at her smiling hoping she will make a move. Heinkel was thinking hard on what to do. Then she started to chuckle as she bared her fangs to them. Her body twitched and then she was gone. Seras was looking all around ready to fight. Alucard put away his gun knowing it was over. **

"**Shes gone whoever changed her will show themselves soon enough" Alucard says**

"**I bet you cant wait" Seras says **

"**Yes police girl I cant wait to meet them" Alucard says**

"**Seras go inside and check if she was telling the truth about Iscariot" Integra commands.**

"**Yes master" Seras says as she gose back to the mansion.**

"**If she is telling the truth we have a problem" Integra says to Alucard**

"**This is going to be a lot of fun" Alucard says smiling.**

**Integra didnt say anything as she just started to walk back inside. She didnt know what to think about the whole situation and who would attack them like this. To use this sort of trickery she thought to herself.**

**_Oh man oh man to me this was a hard chapter to do. I enjoyed it but it was the ending that i didnt like much. And the chapter seemed to boring in my opionion but i had to push it through so i can get to the other chapters. But oh well every story has its parts. I hope you enjoy reading this. Would like to Personally thank sd () and p0p-ViRg097 for the replies and support and all the others who read this. And for a preview of the next exciting chapter of Hellsing Ressurection_**

**_CHAPTER 90349873628AHOJ532$#%^&$#89457261)#ASJIFJEWHSJ89IJ333_**

**"I REFUSE TO PAY $35 FOR THIS CHAIR ITS WORTH $20!" Integra yells at the salesman as she slams her hand on the counter. **

**"Im sorry mam but thats the cost of the chair" The salesman said. **

**"Master you know how much you get paid? so i think $35 isnt really going to hurt you" Seras says**

**"hush you" Integra says to Seras**

"**So are you going to pay or not?" the sales man **

**"LOOK OVER THERE A VAMPIRE!" Integra yells at the salesman pointing at Seras**

**Once the Salesman looks at Seras, Integra snatchs the chair and runs off. **

**Back at the Hellsing batcave Integra sat in her chair smoking a cigar feeling quite pleased with herself. Back at the London Precinct Seras was behind bars. Arrested for helping in the crime of chair theft. Alucard was still skipping home.**


	6. CH 6 CAN YOU LOAN ME 20 DOLLARS PLEASE?

**_Good Morning,Afternoon,Evening or what ever time it is when you are reading this. I hope you people are having a good day so far. Well heres_ _another exciting Ch of Hellsing Resurrection._**

_**GERMANY**_

_**SMALL VILLAGE**_

**The Sun was shining high above the small German village. Darian was sitting outside wearing a black hooded cloak. He wore a white faceless mask. A woman came out of nearby house screaming her neck was bleeding badly blood running down her white night gown. The woman started to run out of town. Darian was suddenly right in front of her slicing off her head with the sword. A young boy about twelve years of age with short black hair comes walking out wearing a black sleeveless shirt and shorts with combat boots. Darian looks at him confused. The young boy walks over to the dead girl and picks her head up and looks at the face. **

"**What do you think should I take her form?" The young boy asks Darian**

"**Why are you in that form master? Its unlike you" **

"**Children seem innocent and most people don't see them doing harm so I like to deceive" **

"**So are you satisfied now?" **

"**Yes all 63 people did" **

**A blue truck was came speeding on the dirt road towards them. Darian took out his sword and was about to attack them when the young boy took a step in front of him his hand outstretched in front of him with a cold expression on his face. The truck headed straight for him the man in the bed of the truck was shooting at the two with a rifle. Bullets hit the boy. Darian put his sword away at his side. \**

"**We can get on a plane to Britain after this. There I have a heart for you" Darian said **

"**No need for a plane ill fly you there" The young boy said as a bullet went through his head but he stood there with his arm out. The blue truck crashed into the boys hand not moving him a bit. The whole front of the truck was a wreck. The driver hit his head on the window as the man in the truck bed flew out the truck landing on the ground in front of the truck. The young boy turns around and starts to walk over to the man lying on the ground. He picks up the rifle and points it at the driver who was sitting in the driver seat dazed from hitting his head on the windshield. With one hand holding the rifle he pulls the trigger and hits the driver in the head. He walks over to the man who that flew out of the truck. The man was trying to crawl away. The young boy grabs the mans neck and snaps it. Darian just watches his master. Then he takes out a cell phone and dials a number. **

"**What is that?" the boy asks**

"**Its called a cellphone basically a portable phone" Darian says as he waits for someone to pick up**

"**Science has gone really far hasnt it" **

"**Yo Drake...im fine...yes I awaken him...Well he had his first meal were heading back now so how long is it for it to be ready?...two days...alright well be taking a plane over there...do you still need Jonas?...Alright you know what to do to him alright ill im out" **

**Darian hangs up the phone as the young boy grew wings with black feathers. Darian just looks at him confused. The young boy grabs his hand then with one flap of his wings lifts high off the ground into the sky. Darian was holding on tight to his arm looking down as they were flying. **

"**To Britain...i guess were not taking a plane"**

**The young boy didnt say anything as he carried him with one arm as he flaps his black wings.**

**BRITAIN**

**JASPARS HOUSE**

**BASEMENT**

**Google Earth coordinates -18.529225,-70.25002**

**Drake was on on his cellphone standing behind Jonas as he was studying the heart and writing on his clipboard. **

"**Yes...very well ill do it" Jonas says into the phone then hangs it up and puts the cellphone back inside his cloak. He looks over at Jonas with disgust. Jonas finished writing notes on the heart then takes out a needle from his desk. **

"**I need a little bit of your blood" Jonas said looking at the needle**

**Drake looks at him with a puzzled look. "Why do you need my blood for?" he asks**

"**The heart is almost done developing but right now since its a vampire heart it needs blood. But it needs vampire blood so it can bond easily with Zekiells body easier. If not his body can reject it and it would just be a part of his food not really adsorbing into his body"**

"**I still don't get it but it has something to do with his heart then alright give me the needle" **

**Jonas hands Drake the needle and tube and pokes himself with it to draw the blood. But nothing came out. Drake finally got it then threw the needle on the floor and then bite his finger making it bleed. He started to let his blood drip into the vile. **

"**Sorry forgot you guys don't have a pulse" Jonas says watching him.**

"**This better be enough" Drake says handing him the vile of blood**

"**It is and I gave your men the special bullets already. This time I used some of Seras essence into the silver bullets. Also I had a priest dip them into holy water and blessed them" Jonas says taking the vile of blood and putting away. He takes out a box from underneath his desk and sets it on his desk.**

"**When did you do all of this?" Drake asks**

"**I have my sources to do things and the help" Jonas says as opens up the box and hands Drake a pair of metal gauntlets. Drake takes them looking at him confused. Jonas starts to take out a case full of throwing knives.**

"**What are these for?" Drake asks**

"**There for you I know you have your own but those are made from a stronger metal. The blade dosnt need as much sharping as the ones you have. Has vampire essence and has silver mixed in to the mix. Plus it has been blessed. Same with the throwing daggers as well you have 100 in that case there" Jonas says proudly**

"**You didn't have to but thanks" Drake said with a uncertain voice not knowing exactly what to say to a man you hate who gives you something.**

"**Also the neat thing about these wrist blades is that the blades are also projectiles and using a certain magnetic signature they can be magnetically pulled back into the slot" **

**Drake stares at the gauntlets. Then he took off his old wrist blades and started to put the ones Jonas gave him. He swung his arms punching the air then flexes his forearms making the blades extend out. He pointed the his blade at the wall then fires the blade. The blade hits the wall. Then he makes the blade come back as it flew backwards back into the slot again. Without thanking Jonas he grabs the box of throwing daggers and heads upstairs leaving Jonas behind. Jonas smiles as he hurries back to his desk and grabs Drakes sample of blood. He stares at the blood then puts it inside another tube filled with a blueish liquid. **

"**Heh using me just to wipe me out at the end. I know this game all too well. Its going to be them who will be played at the end" He says to himself as he checks on the heart.**

**Jonas takes out his cellphone and makes a call as he stares at the heart with a smile on his face knowing that he will win and get what he wants.**

"**Its me do you have it?...Good just bring it by the house...yes Im being watched so do the usual alright...bye" **

**Jonas hangs up the phone then starts to hum a tune in delight of the future events. Drake was in the dark kitchen. Newspapers had been tape to the windows to block the sun from coming In. Four others in cloaks surrounded him as he gave orders to them.**

"**Darian and Zekiell will be here tomorrow so it starts tonight. You know what to do, cause some trouble to get notice by Hellsing. Abel tommorow I want you to turn Jonas the heart should be ready." Drake says**

"**i thought we were going to kill him?" Abel asks**

"**No we will keep our promise to him for helping us besides hes going to be the vampire that kills his neighbors and gets seen by Hellsing" Drake says**

"**I see we do the dirty work and Hellsing kills him" Abel says**

"**Thats right now tonight once the sun goes down start killing the neighbors make it get attention from the police and media if it takes that much to get their attention. Now go" Drake commanded**

**HELLSING HEADQUARTERS**

**INTEGRAS OFFICE**

**Integra was sitting at desk. She hadn't replaced her chair yet the bullet holes could still be seen. Seras was reading off some paperwork on what she found out about the the Vatican. **

"**Well She was telling the truth right now the Vatican is recruiting and training new members to replace some of the members lost. They still havnt went filled all right now once the they finish training the recruits they will be at 5 percent strong"**

"**Do they know who attacked?" Integra asks**

"**Yes from video surveillance they believe it was a man named Darian Vermont"**

"**Who is he?" **

"**Age Unknown but he is believed to have died in battle in Viena Austria in 1532 during the time when the Ottoman empire was expanding its territories. But in years to follow he has been sighted on all parts of the world just traveling never staying in one spot. The Vatican has been tracking him down since he killed Pope Urban VIII in 1644. The Vatican just kept it a secret telling the public he died from stress over the results of the wars of castro. After that he was never seen again. He was spotted again in 1773 in a ship to Antartica the ships captain James Cook. Again around the first World War the Vatican finds him in Germany. A team follows him to Antartica and were never heard from again, presumed dead. Then around the end of the WWI he was spotted again in Germany with the Nazis one of five ships heading to Antartica. Yet the team following him vanished in Germany after they made the report." **

"**Interesting so why dose he keep going back to Antartica?" Integra asks**

"**The Vatican dosnt know they had sent some teams over there and found nothing they pressume he goes there in hiding." **

"**You got this information from the Vactican I presume?" Integra asks**

"**Yes there cooperating with us under these circumstances...ummm when are you going to get somebody new to do? this because I dont think I can fight vampires and gather information and set up meetings and drive you around all at the same time" **

"**Im still looking for a new Butler maybe you should try harder to prevent Alucard from playing jokes on the staff" Integra says after lighting up a cigar.**

"**I liked Henry he was funny too bad he quite" **

"**Where is Alucard?" Integra asks**

"**Hes sleeping" **

"**We'll sit and wait till we get more information on his whereabouts for now continue to search the city for any leads he has to be here somewhere if he trick that Iscariot agent to attack us like that" Integra says**

**Integra starts to cough violently. Seras looks at her worried. Integra gets up and starts to walk out of the office leaving Seras behind to her thoughts. She knew the time for Integra was getting near. She often wonder what will happen when Integra is finally gone. Where would she go? What will she do? Also what will Alucard do and go? Integra was the only one that had any control over him. Seras sighs as she started to head out of the office.**

_**Well ladies and Gentlemen that is it for this chapter but dont worry your little hearts there is more to come. Trust me on this one there is going to be betrayal,twist and turns,action,suspense and more what the fuck was I thinking! and here is another sneak preview of the next chapter. **_

_**CHAPTER 5+6+2-9+34x78+2=$2,658 **_

_**HELLSING MANSION**_

_**LOWER DUNGEONS**_

**Google Earth coordinates 52.069207,4.3139865**

**Alucard was in his coffin. Integra comes down to check upon him to make sure hes sleeping. She opens up his black coffin and stares at him "You better be asleep" she says under her breath. She shuts his coffin and looks around the room. "hmmm I knew I heard sounds coming from down here"she says then walks back up the stairs out of the dungeon. Once gone Alucard comes out of his coffin. He looks around to make sure everything is all clear before taking out a television and a PS3 out of his coffin. He turns everything on and starts to play Final Fantasy XIII. A few minutes later he was stuck on a boss. He goses back to level up then attempts to fight it again. This time he loses again. Then again. Then again. A hour later he loses again. He trys to fight the boss again this time his patience has ran low as he starts to smash on the controllers buttons and cursing under his breath his temper quickly rising now after the 60th time of losing to the same boss and not getting anywhere with the game. He had no more patence to wait and level up by fighting lower level enemies so he fought the boss again. When he died again Alucard got frustrated stomping on the stone floor with his boots as he throws the controller at the Television.**

"**OH YEA NEO OCHU TAKE THIS!" Alucard yells as he takes out his gun and shoots the Television blowing it up to pieces and then the PS3. Alucard stands up with pride as he felt better on finally defeating that boss. Then he froze in fear as he felt someone behind him.**

"**I KNEW IT YOU WERE UP AND PLAYING VIDEO GAMES AGAIN I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU YOU WERE GROUNDED FOR TWO WEEKS. THATS IT YOUR GROUNDED FOR THE WHOLE MONTH AND YOU DONT GET YOUR FAVORITE TYPE B BLOOD FOR DINNER YOU WILL DRINK TYPE A POSITVE NOW!" Integra yells at him from behind.**

"**But I hate Type A Positive it tastes so awful" Alucard says **

"**Well you should of thought about that when you decided to just cough up a attitude with me in the car and just walk out when we were buying another chair!" Integra says angrily.**

"**But"**

"**No Buts"**

"**But Master!" Alucard whines**

"**No I dont want to hear it now get back in your coffin I command it!" Integra says pointing at his coffin**

**Alucard walks sadly to his coffin and lays inside of it wishing he wasn't grounded. Integra starts to walk out of the dungeon.**

"**Its not fair the stupid idiot" Alucard says to himself**

"**What was that!" Integra yells**

"**Nothing I said good night"**

"**You better have or your grounded for another month"**

**_Well i hope you have enjoyed this as much as i enjoyed writing this. This chapter i would call a setting up chapter where i set up things and what not. Had to do some research here for my story like the Pope Urban wanted a reason why the Vatican wanted to take a special interest in Darian. Also the war he supposedly died in. During future Chapters you will learn more on Darian and Zekiell. I would say if you followed this far that its safe to say that this story will be a little bit more complex i would say. Well expect more and please remember to Review and give me feed back. Also positive criticism is much appreciated as well as positive feed back thanks guys and please take care of yourselves. _**


End file.
